The secret life of Connor Hawke
by lupin and black
Summary: When Eddie Fryer pays the arrow house a visit things get messy. Green Arrow recent run
1. Chapter 1

The secret life of Connor Hawke

Disclaimer : None of these characters are mine. If the where, Connor Hawke would be way out of the closet with a love interest.

Pairing: Eddie Fryer /Connor Hawke

Author note: I'm sorry if this bother anyone. If it matter it's slight disturbing to me. It's the only way to shut up the voices in my head so it is written. Peace. Happy reading.

Tales from the green

Connor Hawke stands in the doorway watching Ollie play with Lian. The four year old was desperately trying to free Ollie of his mustache. Roy comes to stand next to him.

"Connor someone is on the phone for you. Some guy named Eddie…" Connor hand darted out and covered Roy's mouth before he could finish the name.

"When I take my hand away, don't say a word just turn around and walk back into the kitchen. Nod if you understand." Conner voice is low and serious. His eyes bright and focused

Roy drops his head in nod. Connor removes his hand to revealing Roy smirking mouth.

"Do you have to get all crazy commando on me, it's just a phone call…."

Connor grabs hold of Roy's hand and starts them towards the kitchen, calling over his shoulder to Ollie.

"Ollie, Roy and I are going out for pizzas. We'll be back in a few have fun with Lian. Mia should be home at six."

Ollie waves in their general direction with out looking away from Lian. Connor drags Roy in to the kitchen.

"Do you have your cell phone?" Conner serious his eyes keep darting towards the doorway.

"Yeah, why? what's up." Roy tries to keep his voice light.

"Number."

"Connor you're really starting to freak me out and that's saying a lot because well you're you."

"Roy your cell number. Read it of to me now."

"Okay I see I won't be getting any answers from you."

Connor lifts the phone to his ear. Nodding to Roy. "Number."

Roy list off the number, Connor repeats it in to the phone.

"Did you get that?" He talks into the phone.

"Yeah."

"Kay umm call the number in five minutes."

"You should just get a phone kid."

"Eddie five minutes. Bye."

Connor hangs up the phone. Taking hold of Roy arm, he drags him out the front door to stand in front his car.

"Where are we going Connor?" Roy reaches forward and unlocks his car.

"To the pizza store."

They climb in Roy takes off. He's quite for a while giving Conner time to speak up. When he doesn't after ten mitues Roy takes matter into his own hands. "You going to tell me who this Eddie guy is."

"Eddie Fryer. I'm sure dad told you all about him."

"And he's the reason you just jolted out the house like a marine with a secret mission."

"Yeah. Dad and Eddie have a nasty history. They don't get along."

"And you and Eddie?"

"Have a nasty history… we don't get along. …I like him so it's more complicated than just not getting along. It more like we don't agree on the way things should be done."

"And so you kidnap me, my car and my cell phone to hold an outdoor conversation with some guy you like but don't get along with. And you always want to know why people think you're gay"

"I'm not gay Roy. If anything I'm bisexual. I like women."

"Oh he has spoken. He has finally given me the key to understand the great and mysterious sex life of Connor Hawke." Roy adds a high pitch overly shocked tone to his voice.

"Roy do you know how much of a big brother you are?"

Roy flashes him a big smile. "Don't you love me for it."

Connor fidgets in his seat.

"I've got to meet this guy simply to see how he unnerves you the great Connor monk so well."

Conner shoots him a dirty look Roy smirks and taps his fingers on the wheel waiting for the light to turn. The car is quite. Conner fidgets in his seat Roy hum under his breath. The shrill ring of the phone separates them. Roy reaches for it and drops it into Connor's out stretched hand.

"Eddie?"

"Yeah it's me kid."

"Why did you call the house what if dad picked up?"

"I would have asked for you."

"Eddie."

"You still put a lot in to one word. Are you going to meet me somewhere?"

"No…. yes. When."

"Tomorrow good for you?"

"Yeah the house is empty you can come pick me up. I don't feel like running a rat game to find you."

Laughter. "You sound tired kid. You getting enough sleep."

"Eddie… just tomorrow okay."

"Understood. Tell Roy thanks for letting you use his phone."

"Eddie?"

"Yeah Connor."

"I missed you."

"Me to kid."

Dial tone.

Connor moves the phone from his ear. Roy looks over at him.

"That's what you couldn't say in the house."

"Yes." Connor's voice is tight his eyes focused on his knotted fingers.

Roy pulls the car to a stop in front the pizza store.

"I'm going to go in there and leave you out here. Give you some time to think. Do you want anything on your pizza?"

"Whatever the rest of you are having."

"Meat?"

"No."

"Just making sure you're still our Connor."

"Get out of here Roy."

There is a small smile on Connor's face. Roy stands back another job well done. The line in the Piazza stores is disgustingly long, the pimple face teen behind the register give him sass and the pizza takes forever. By the time he gets back outside Roy is more than a bit ticked off. He opens the passenger side door to find Connor curled into himself face resting on his knees. He slabs the door and moves around to his side of the car.

"Connor you're crying." Roy tries to keep his voice leveled but murderous thoughts concerning a Mr. Eddie Fryer move dance this head.

"I know what I'm doing Roy. Give me the pizza get in the car."

"What did this guy do to you Connor tell me. Me and Ollie will figure him out."

Connor gives him a smile and wipes at his face. "I'm fine lets just go home and please refrain from mention any of this to our dad."

"If I see you crying again all bets are off."

"Fine. Home please."


	2. Chapter 2

Mia point of view the next day.

I slip into the house as quite as possible. Nobody should be home. With this family it's best to take precautions. I should be in school right now. If Ollie catches me, he might do something really drastic and uncalled for. Like ban me from Speedy wear for a week. He tends to get overzealous about things. Especial when he thinks he should be calling down the wrath of parenthood. But he shouldn't be here. No, he should be halfway to New York with Roy and Lian. Connor should be out at some temple mediation. I stop of in the kitchen can't skip school on an empty stomach. I grab a cold slice of pizza from the fridge. Thank God for Connor's urges or I would have had to suffer through Chili night. Shudder at the thought.

A loud thumping noise comes from upstairs. Of course, somebody is home. Or it could be someone trying to break in. Or it could be any of the boys in the middle of a sex act. All of which is worth checking out. I scarf the pizza, wipe my hand, and head upstairs, making sure to step over the ones that creak. I slip silently down the hall. The sound seems to becoming from Connor's room at the end of the hall. I get closer. Somebody's screaming. I can't make out what's being said but the voice is loud angry sounding. That can't be Connor he never screams at anyone. Not even Ollie who is like. Well Ollie. I sneak closer, the door has been left ajar. Score one for Speedy. I drop to my knees and move in for a better look. Connor is standing by the window hands waving. He looks mad sad and happy all in one shot, it's amazing see. His eyes are flashing. He looks really hot, he's also top less and barefoot, hairs a messy. All signs point to recently getting out of bed. Which makes sense, he did get in early this morning. Someone moves out of the shadow and steps closer to Connor. He's smirking, tall lanky guy, crazy brown hair, big glasses and a huge mustaches. And I thought Ollie face gear was out dated. Connor turns away from him, hands dropping to his side.

"Eddie." The name was said super low. Almost out of my hear ranges.

"Yeah. Kid."

So handle bars is named Eddie.

"I really missed you but I didn't miss this."

"It's a job I need the job done."

"You haven't seen me in over a year and when you finally call it's because you want a job done."

"You're the one that left me up in the monastery."

"I never asked you to go with me."

"You didn't have to."

Connor spins around to face him. "Do not say things like that to me."

"Why not, it's the truth. Come here Connor."

And Connor goes to him. Just sags into his open arms like that all he wanted. And I'm confused about everything. Connor wraps his arms around the older guy's neck letting the guy him pull in closer till their hips meet.

"Isn't this usually where you kiss me."

Handle bars laughs. "I learned patience in the monastery."

"I'm sure you did." Connor smiles up at the dude a slow easy smile. A secret smile he's never given to any of us. The guy leads them to the bed. With out detangling themselves they tumble backward. Connor laughs as he falls into Eddie arms. He looks beautiful. If Eddie didn't love him before he sure as hell should now. I shift to the left trying to get a better view. Eddie wraps an arm around Connor neck and pulls him down for a kiss. Connor goes wiling. I wonder if all that facial hair bothers him when they kiss. Eddie pulls back and kisses Connor neck and they lay there Connor curled against him. And Connor says he's not gay. I sit and watch them do nothing. After a while, Connor speaks in a low voice.

"Ollie will be home soon."

"You want me gone."

"Eddie my dad will drive arrows through your shoulders and hang you up in the living room. I want you gone for your own good."

"Come back with me to my hotel room."

"We are not having sex."

"We never have sex."

"That's not changing."

"You didn't fight the kiss."

"I liked the kiss."

"But no sex."

"No."

"Your ass cherry stays intact."

Connor reaches out and hits him on the shoulder. Eddie smiles at him. Yeah that dude is totally tripping over Connor.

"Eddie you really have to go. Mia will be home any minute. She's skipping school today all the Titans are."

"I notice you're not moving."

"You make a great pillow."

Eddie kisses the top of Connor's head. It seems like a habitual thing. Maybe he kisses the top of Connor's heads a lot.

"I don't really want you to take the job kid. I just thought I should offer it."

"You can come see me with out a job."

"I know."

"Kiss me again."

Eddie pulls Connor forward their lips met. Connor leans into it. So Connor a virgin but he's making out on his bed with an old guy who wants to pop his asscherry. Roy is never going to believe this. They pull apart. Eddie sits up reaching upward he stretches.

"I'm going to get going. I don't want to run in to any angry members of team green."

Connor reaches for his hand. "Don't leave town yet."

"I wasn't planning to. I'm not leaving till I pop your ass cherry."

Connor yanks him down for another kiss. "Don't bet on it old timer."

I head for the door. As quietly as possible I back track till I'm standing outside the front door. If Connor can be sneaky so can I. I put my key in the lock and open the door in my usually loud style. When I enter, Connor is coming down the steps. He had put on flip flops and is buttoning up a shirt. He blushes through his dark skin when he sees me.

"Mia, hi how was your half day at school."

"You won't tell Ollie I cut."

"No. Not if you get out of here before he gets back."

"Um that's fine. I'll try, we'll see what happens. I'm going to go up to my room yeah by."

I take the steps two at a time. I stop off in Connor room. Empty where did the old dude go? I slam the door to my room and toss myself backwards on to the bed. Connor's so in love with handle bar. Hander bar loves Connor. And Ollie hates handle bar. The life of men in tights. I roll on my side. I should be meeting up with Bart and Kon right about now. I really need to talk to Roy. The front door bangs open. I hear Ollie's voice than Roy's laughter. With out thinking I race downstairs. Ollie stops on his ascend up the steps.

"You should be in school."

I shrug "We had a half day."

"Oh Roy tried that one. You can't pull that one over on me." He points and accusing finger in my direction.

"Where is Connor." I make the question sound innocent.

"Don't try and district me Mia." He's trying to sound serious but his eyes are already getting curious.

"No Ollie really, where's Connor? I might be able to buy myself out of this."

He arches a brow. "He was leaving when we come in."

"Perfect I think we should take this to the kitchen."

I follow Ollie into the kitchen. Roy stands over the sink washing something out of Lian hair.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

I roll my eyes. "Because I wasn't in school I have discover the secret life of Connor Hawke"

Ollie looks interested. He leans against the wall. I plop down in a seat.

"I cut school I will I admit to that. I snacked in to the house because I wanted to avoid well Ollie. Anyway, I heard a noise so I went upstairs and Connor was in his room wearing only a pair of jeans. And he was screaming at this dude with this huge handle bar mustache that I soon came to know as Eddie."

Ollie raises a hand. "Connor was screaming at Eddie."

"Yes"

"He was raising his voice… screaming."

"Yes."

"At Eddie."

"Yes."

Ollie flings his head back and laughs. I look to Roy who was wiping Lian hair with a towel, he shrugs.

"Ollie there is more. I don't think you're going to like it."

He snaps his mouth shut. "'What did Eddie do to my boy."

"Nothing but. Well they where kissing. Well Eddie kissed Connor but Connor kissed back and  
Connor did ask for a kiss and than they where lying on the bed and Eddie wants Connor asscherry but I don't think Connor going to give it to him."

"Eddie wants to fuck my kid." The words come out in a high pitched scream I winces.

Roy covers Lain ears. "God Ollie did you have to say it like that."

Ollie turns to Roy. "He wants to touch my kid."

I stand "relaxes Ollie, Connor is a big boy. Beside I think they love each other and because of you asshole they can't be together."

"Love each other." He seems to be going in to shock.

Roy sets Lian at the table she seems to be fascinated with Ollie's red face.

Roy doesn't look at Ollie when he specks. "Is this the same Eddie that made Connor cry yesterday?"

Ollie eyes narrow. "Made Connor cry?" his face manages to turn an even darker shade of red.

Ron shrugs "Yeah they talked on the phone. Connor cried when the conversation was over. It didn't sound like they had a fight."

"I'm going to kill him." Ollie steps away from the wall fist curled at his side.

I pound my hand on the table. "Ollie! He loves Connor."

"Ollie, Connor is a grown man." Roy said this while catching up with Lian who had tried and failed to making a run for the door.

"Roy's right, Connor is a grown man." I try to put as much conviction as possible into my voice

"Eddie? He likes Eddie? Big glasses mustaches Eddie." Ollie sound bemused.

I shake my head. "Yeah I was thinking Connor could do so much better, he is beautiful."

Ollie rubs his head. "I'm to go lie down. You bought yourself out of trouble. Go meet up with the other hooligans in tights."

I jump up and kiss his cheek.

"Thanks dad." I make for the door. Half way there I realize I just called Ollie dad and I hadn't even meant to. That was odd But not _odd _I don't stop running till I'm in my room. I pack my bag. A weekend out of this house is much needed. Ollie is going to tear Connor a new one when he gets back. I hope he went with Eddie to rid himself of his asscherry, before he has no ass left. Not my problem. From now till Monday just me and the Teen Titans.


	3. Chapter 3

Connor steps into the kitchen. Ollie sits at the table Roy beside him.

"Eddie Fryer?"

Connor turns to glare at Roy. "You promised."

Roy raises his hand in defense "it wasn't me. Mia came home early saw a lot in your room told it all to Ollie to buy her freedom. She sold you out for a Friday night."

Connor doesn't look very surprised he sits down across from Ollie, hands fold on the table top.

"Is your asscherry still intact?"

"Dad!" Connor sounds outraged.

"I'm just asking."

"I'm still a virgin in that sense."

"Than what are you doing with Eddie?"

"I love him."

"You're the one that didn't want to tell him about me being alive or that you where staying in Star city. Now you're telling me you love him."

"It's complicated."

Roy leans forward elbows coming to rest on the table "Really how so tell me."

Connor shot Roy a look. "Roy you are not helping. Ollie I love Eddie but he doesn't want a committed relationship and that's why we do not sleep together. It also why I didn't tell him where I was going. I was trying to learn to deal with out him. It hurts less to..."

Ollie cuts him off "Couldn't you just meet a nice boy? I think Dick is gay. He's a nice boy when he not trying to get bats attention"

Roy rolls his eyes. "Which would be never. He could always go for a girl."

Ollie turns to stare at Roy. "He's gay Roy."

Roy shakes his head. "He's bi ask him. He'll take a girl."

Ollie turns to Connor frown in place. "You're bi?"

"Yes Ollie I like boys and girls."

"How can you tell?" Ollie sounds generally interested, face resting in his hand as he stares at Connor.

Roy hits Ollie arm. "Ollie how can you tell you like girls."

Ollie laughs. "Connor if your bi you could be bating for both teams you could have anyone you want you do realize you are above average in the looks department?

Connor drops his head into his hands. "Do you think I want to love Eddie. He's never around he not exactly what you can call dependable."

"Than don't love him."

Connor looks up eyes full of something close to longing "Can you stop yourself from loving Dinah."

The questions stop Ollie protest he sits back in his seat.

"Eddie Fryer"

"Yeah dad good old Eddie."

"Old he is, good he isn't"

Connor laughs. "If it makes you feel any better he loves me to."

"I know that. I figure that out a long time ago. A man like Eddie would only enter a monastery for one of two reason death or love. No one had a gun pointing him in so it had to be love."

Connor laughs. "Some times you amaze me Ollie."

"And you Connor confuse the shit out of me. Have I told you that lately?"

"Yesterday morning."

"I love you anyway."

"I love you to Ollie."


	4. Chapter 4

Part four

Mia observations part two

I didn't mean to see what I saw but it's not like I really mind seeing what I saw. I was late and Connor had not been home in three days. He called and talked to Roy for like four minutes yesterday. Roy told Ollie, Connor said he was going to be home in two days. Ollie ranted about Eddie and ass cherries. Roy being the smart man he is packed up and went back to New York. Possible to tell Dick that Ollie wouldn't mind having him as a son in-law. I couldn't run to another state so I suited up and head out. Ollie can't complain about me working and I did all my homework. I just stopped a mugging all by myself, sitting on a roof top looking for more action when I see them. Connor stretched out on a bed arching up in to Eddie's mouth. I think Connor just said goodbye to his asscherry. Ollie going to be pissed as shit. I being the good girl I know I can be, should look away. I sit back on my hunches and pull out the every trust arrow binuclear. Well there really Tim's but he let me borrow them for the week. Eddie sits back on his hunches he say something I can't read to Connor who smiles and tugs on him till he falls forward over Connor, they kiss long and slow. Connor hands in Eddie hair. I wonder how long they've been at it. The kiss ends. Eddie say something than rolls off Connor. His upperbody disappears over the side of the bed. He comes back holding lube and condoms. Connor reaches for the lube and tosses the condoms on the floor. Okay not really a smart idea how does he know this guy is clean. He could give him anything from crabs to AIDS I thought Connor was smarter than this. Eddie moves between Connor's spread legs. He lifts Connor's legs, wrapping them around his waist.

Censored

Fuck that was hot. They lie there for a while till Connor says something and Eddie gets up. He runs a finger over Connor mouth before heading for what I assume is the bathroom. He comes back with a rag. Cleans them both off and climbs back into Connor's arms. They talk for a while before Connor drifts of. Eddie lies there watching him.

I stand and stretch. A glance at my watch tells me I been watching them for a little over two hours. It is a school night time to go home. When I get in Ollie is not there. He must still be out, possible taking out his pent up anger on muggers. I strip shower and climb into bed. If Connor let Eddie fuck him it must mean they've come to some kind of understanding. Which could possible mean that Connor will go off with Eddie. That would not be very cool. But it's very possible. It's not like Eddie is going to stick around Star city. Not even for Connor. I don't think Ollie will be happy about this at all. Maybe Roy can still set Connor up on a date with Dick or Garth or someone in tights.

I end up getting no sleep that night or the next, to busy trying to find a way to prepare Ollie for the worst. Friday rolls around I head up to the tower. When I get back everything is normal. As normal as it get in my house. Connor is back, Ollie is as relaxed as he ever gets and Lain is coming to spend next weekend with us.

By week three, I'm sick of always wondering if Connor is going to pack up and leave so on a Wednesday after school I corner him.

I drop myself at his feet draping my arms over his lap. "I can't take the suspense anymore tell me your not leaving."

He looks up from his book." I'm not leaving. Why would you think I was leaving?" He looks perplexed.

"Don't get mad okay. I saw you and Eddie fucking. It was an accident I just saw it through a window you should pull down the shade when you fuck I didn't stay long…"

He blushes. "You saw that?"

"Yeah it was hot… not that I saw much."

He looks down at his book. "I'm not leaving and Eddie not staying."

"Than why did you let him well you know." I make a crude hand gesture.

"It's complicated."

"That's your answer for everything concerning handle bars."

He gives me a sheepish smile and looks off at nothing. "I couldn't tell him no anymore."

"So you just gave in and fucked. Come on Connor you're stronger than that."

"No Mia I'm not."

"Connor."

"Mia lets not talked about this. I gave in we had sex a lot of sex and it was great and he promised to be back soon which means I possible won't see him for three to six months but hay I love him so whatever."

He opens the book and ignores me. Eddie deserves to be beat to death by Ollie and possible Roy with lots of help from me. I sit on the edge of Connor's seat and give him a hug. He hugs back.

"It can't work any other way."

"You _could_ tie him up in your room."

He laughs. "I don't think dad would be too happy about that."

He's right of course, Ollie would pop a blood vessel if Eddie moved in. Connor moves over in the chair offering me space. I slip in next to him.

"What are we reading?"

He gives me a soft look "Catcher in the rye."

"I have to read that for school."

"I know."

"I hate it."

"I know."

He flips to the first page we sit and read.

The End


End file.
